Der Eignungstest
by KimAlexandra
Summary: Bevor die Gefährten Bruchtal verlassen, müssen sie noch Elronds Tests bestehen. Komplett!
1. Der schriftliche Test

Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mir!

Vielen Dank an meine Beta, du bist super!

Der Eignungstest

_Kapitel 1: Der schriftliche Test_

„Nun ist die Zahl Neun voll. In sieben Tagen muss die Gemeinschaft aufbrechen", sagte Elrond, „Aber vorher müsst ihr noch zeigen, dass ihr dieser Aufgabe gewachsen seid. Morgen beim Anbruch des Tages findet die Prüfung statt."

Dann ging er, um sich in der Bibliothek auf den nächsten Tag vorzubereiten.

„Heißt das jetzt, obwohl wir uns freiwillig gemeldet haben, müssen wir noch einen Test wie in der Schule bestehen?", seufzte Pippin, „Da war ich doch auch immer so schlecht, ich fall sicher durch!"

Merry grinste. „Keine Angst, Pippin. Heute Nacht werden wir herausfinden, was das für eine Prüfung ist, und dann werden wir die Besten sein. Los, wir folgen Elrond!"

Einige Zeit später saß Elrond in der Bücherei und arbeitete an den Prüfungsbögen für die Gefährten. Dabei bemerkte er aber nicht die beiden Schatten, die ihn dabei beobachteten.

„Glaubst du, es sind schwere Fragen Pippin?"

„Keine Ahnung, aber das wissen wir ja bald."

„Psst, ich glaub er hat was gehört!"

Elrond sah sich um, hatte er da nicht eben Stimmen gehört? Nein, das musste eine Täuschung gewesen sein. Dann ging er zu einem Schrank und holte sich eine Flasche Wein und ein Glas. Mit Alkohol fällt das denken leichter, sagte er immer zu sich. Aber er musste aufpassen, dass Arwen ihn nicht erwischte. Sonst würde sie wieder einen ihrer hysterischen Anfälle bekommen.

Er trank das erste Glas Wein und widmete sich dann wieder den Fragen, die die neun Gefährten am nächsten Morgen beantworten sollten. Ein paar Gläser später war er eingeschlafen.

„Er schläft, Merry. Jetzt können wir schauen, was das für ein Test wird! Komm schon, aber leise, sonst wacht er noch auf!"

Die beiden Hobbits schlichen lautlos zum Tisch, nahmen eins der Blätter und gingen dann genauso leise wieder zu ihrem Versteck zurück, um sich ihre Beute anzuschauen.

Pippin fing an zu kichern.

„Still, er hört dich sonst.", sagte Merry, aber auch er hatte Mühe ernst zu bleiben, als er einen Blick auf die Fragen warf.

**_Frage 1:_**

_Welche dieser Farben steht Elrond?_

_a) rosa_

_b) veilchenlila_

_c) himbeerfarben_

_d) sie stehen ihm alle_

**_Frage 2:_**

_Wieso soll der Eine Ring zerstört werden?_

_a) weil er geschmacklos ist_

_b) weil er nicht zu Elronds Outfit passt_

_c) weil Sauron blöd ist und keine Ahnung davon hat, was für eine schöne Farbe rosa ist_

_d) muss er wirklich zerstört werden, wir könnten ihn doch selbst verwenden_

**_Frage 3:_**

_Wieso hast du dich entschlossen, freiwillig ein Gefährte zu sein?_

_a) um von Arwen wegzukommen_

_b) wegen der guten Verpflegung_

_c) weil im Zeugenschutzprogramm kein freier Platz mehr war_

_d) aus Langeweile_

**_Frage 4:_**

_Welches Souvenir würdest du Elrond mitbringen?_

_a) eine Orkleiche_

_b) ein rosa Gewand_

_c) ein Rezept_

_d) wieso Souvenir, ich nehme Arwen dann mit nach Gondor_

„Ich frage mich, was die anderen sagen, wenn sie ihn morgen sehen! Legen wir ihn aber wieder zurück, sonst merkt Elrond noch was.", antwortete Merry, der mühsam unterdrücken konnte loszulachen.

Nachdem sie den Fragebogen zurückgelegt hatten und aus der Bibliothek gegangen waren, konnten sie sich nicht mehr zusammenreißen und fingen an, lauthals zu lachen.

„Hahast du gesehn hihihi was für Fragen das waren Merry?"

„Ja, das ist kein Test hahaha das ist ein Witz"

Die beiden brauchten noch eine Weile, um sich soweit wieder zu beruhigen, um zu ihren Zimmern zurückzugehen ohne jeden zweiten Schritt wieder loszulachen.

Am nächsten Morgen versammelten sich in der Bibliothek die Gefährten, Arwen und Elrond, der in der Bibliothek geschlafen hatte, da ihn niemand aufwecken konnte. Auch Arwen war es in der Früh auch erst gelungen, nachdem sie ihrem Vater einen Eimer Wasser ins Gesicht geschüttet hatte.

„Ihr setzt euch jetzt alle weit voneinander entfernt hin, damit niemand abschreiben kann", sagte der immer noch tropfende Elrond, der dadurch viel seiner Würde verloren hatte. „Ich werde euch dann die Fragebögen austeilen. Dann habt ihr eine Stunde Zeit, um die Bögen auszufüllen."

Nachdem er jedem einen Fragebogen und einen Stift gegeben hatte, ging er aus der Bibliothek und hörte nicht mehr wie die Hobbits in schallendes Gelächter ausbrachen.

Die Hobbits begannen, nachdem sie aufgehört hatten zu lachen, aus den Fragebögen Papierflieger zu basteln, die sie in der Bibliothek fliegen ließen und die alle auf wundersame Weise in Gandalf's Bart landeten.

Der Zauberer bemerkte dies aber nicht. Er versuchte immer noch den Fragebogen zu lesen, was ihm aber nicht gelang, da er seine Lesebrille bei Saruman vergessen hatte und somit alles nur verschwommen sah. Dann fing er an die Fragen auf gut Glück anzukreuzen.

Aragorn versuchte hingegen Boromir davon zu überzeugen, für ihn die Fragen zu beantworten.

„Du solltest für mich den Test schreiben, Boromir. Ich werde bald dein König sein, und es ist immer gut, seinem König einen Gefallen zu tun, weißt du."

Boromir sah Aragorn abfällig an: „Ich soll dir deinen Test schreiben? Weil du dir einbildest König sein zu wollen? Das ich nicht lache, das ist das Dümmste, was ich jemals gehört habe!"

„Nein, das Dümmste, was du jemals gehört hast, ist deine Weigerung meinen Test zu schreiben! Ich befehle dir, meinen Test zu schreiben!"

„Ich gehorche keinem Möchtegern - König!"

„Du musst mir aber gehorchen! WEIL ICH ES DIR SAGE!"

„DAS IST MIR DOCH EGAL!"

„RUHE IHR BEIDEN!", schrie Arwen, „IHR WERDET JETZT BEIDE GANZ BRAV IN VERSCHIEDENE ECKEN DER BIBLIOTHEK GEHEN UND JEDER WIRD SEINEN EIGENEN TEST AUSFÜLLEN, HABT IHR MICH VERSTANDEN?"

Beim ersten Wort Arwens war Aragorn ganz still geworden und tat so schnell er konnte, was Arwen von ihm verlangte.

„Haha, sie hat dich ja total unterm Pantoffel!", sagte Boromir mit einem überlegenen Grinsen in Aragorns Richtung.

„DU MACHST GEFÄLLIGST AUCH WAS ICH SAGE!", schrie Arwen nun zu Boromir, der nun auch in eine Ecke der Bibliothek verschwand. Er konnte jedoch noch Aragorns Grinsen sehen.

In der Zwischenzeit hatte Gimli bemerkt, dass Legolas so in seinen Fragebogen vertieft war, dass er es nicht mitbekam, wenn Gimli eine seiner Haarstränen in ein Tintenfass tunkte. Nach einer Weile war der untere Teil seiner Haare nicht mehr blond sondern blau, und Gimli begann damit, seinen eigenen Test auszufüllen. Er sah jedoch immer wieder auf Legolas ehemalig blonde Haarsträhnen und fing an zu kichern.

Als Elrond nach einer Stunde zurückkehrte, zeigte sich folgendes Bild:

Die Hobbits bastelten immer noch Papierflieger die ihren Weg in Gandalfs Bart fanden.

Dieser hatte die Papierflieger mittlerweile bemerkt und versuchte sie zu entfernen, wobei er, laut fluchend, Papierschnipsel im ganzen Raum verteilte.

Aragorn und Boromir starrten sich feindselig aus ihren Ecken an, nachdem beide unter Arwens wachsamen Blicken ihre Fragebögen ausgefüllt hatten.

Arwen blätterte, ihre Umgebung ignorierend, in einer Modezeitschrift.

Gimli lag mittlerweile vor Lachen unter dem Tisch und hatte seinen Test nur halb ausgefüllt und Legolas, der gerade bemerkt hatte, dass seine Haare blau waren, stürmte an Elrond vorbei, um sich seine Haare waschen zu gehen. Dabei beschimpfte er lauthals die Dummheit der Zwerge.

Elrond seufzte, vielleicht hatte er doch die falschen Freiwilligen, aber wer sollte sonst auf diese Mission gehen. Ihm fiel niemand ein.

„Hört mal alle her! Hallo! Ich will euch etwas sagen!"

Elrond versuchte verzweifelt die Aufmerksamkeit der Anwesenden zu erlangen.

„Bitte hört mir mal zu!"

Als ihn immer noch niemand beachtete ging er zu Arwen.

„Arwen, könntest du bitte mal dafür sorgen, dass mir alle zuhören?"

Sie blickte gelangweilt von ihrer Zeitschrift auf und sah Elrond ins Gesicht.

„Hmm, hast du was gesagt, Vater? Hier ist so ein Chaos. Seid mal alle ruhig…. RUHE!"

Alle waren auf einmal so still, dass man eine Nadel hätte fallen hören können, und blickten erschrocken zu Arwen.

„So, was wolltest du mir sagen?"

„Ähm, ich wollte nur allen mitteilen, dass übermorgen eine zweite Prüfung stattfinden wird, weil diese hier anscheinend nicht so gut gelaufen ist. Wir treffen uns dafür alle wieder hier."

„Und deswegen störst du mich beim lesen, kannst du das nicht selber regeln? Ich…"

Bevor sie noch weitersprechen konnte, verließ Elrond schnell die Bibliothek und flüchtete sich in den Weinkeller.

_Ende Kapitel 1_

Würde mich über Kommis freuen!


	2. Der FitnessTest

Disclaimer: Wieder einmal nichts von mir... :(

_Kapitel 2: Der Fitness-Test_

Zwei Tage später trafen sich die Prüflinge, Elrond und Arwen wieder in der Bibliothek. Elrond führte sie einige Zeit durch Bruchtal, bis sie schließlich an einer Tür ankamen die in den Keller führte.

Dort angekommen sahen sich die Gefährten staunend um. Zu ihrem Erstaunen befand sich hier ein großer Fitness-Parcours. Der Parcours war in einer großen Höhle, in die durch Spiegel Sonnenlicht gelangte. Außerdem gab es sogar einen kleinen Fluss und überall wuchsen die unterschiedlichsten Blumen und Sträucher. Man konnte sogar einige kleine Bäume am Rand der Höhle sehen.

„Da ihr bei eurer Mission schweren körperlichen Belastungen ausgesetzt sein werdet", begann Elrond, „ist es wichtig, zu wissen, ob ihr überhaupt fit genug seid. Deswegen besteht eure nächste Aufgabe darin, diesen Parcours in weniger als 10 Minuten zu durchlaufen. Jeder von euch hat dafür 3 Versuche, und versucht dieses Mal nicht wieder ein solches Chaos zu veranstalten."

Dann gab er Arwen eine Stoppuhr und einen Notizblock, damit sie die Zeiten aufschreiben konnte, und ging wieder in die Bibliothek, um seine Ruhe zu haben.

„Heißt schwere körperliche Belastung, dass wir das Mittagessen ausfallen lassen müssen, Merry?"

„Weiß nicht, Pippin, aber wir nehmen auf jeden Fall noch einen Rucksack voll Essen mit, sonst verhungern wir noch."

„Gut. Und was könnten wir mitnehmen? Ich glaub ich…."

In diesem Moment wurde Pippin in seiner Gepäckplanung von Arwen unterbrochen, die ihm einen bösen Blick zuwarf.

„Also, da jetzt alle wissen was sie tun sollen, können wir ja anfangen. Zuerst brauche ich einen Freiwilligen, der anfängt."

Ihr Blick wanderte durch die vor ihr stehenden Gestalten, die alle versuchten, sich hinter einem anderen zu verstecken, um nicht beginnen zu müssen.

„Legolas, wie wäre es mit dir. Du willst doch sicher allen vorführen, wie einfach das ist."

Dieser blickte sie erschrocken an: „Ähm, also, eigentlich wollte ich noch mal kurz in mein Zimmer. Ich muss nämlich noch, ähm, meine Haare waschen. Genau! Sie sind immer noch blau und so kann ich hier keinesfalls den Parcours durchqueren."

Dann lief er schnell die Treppe hinauf, bevor Arwen etwas erwidern konnte.

Arwens Miene verfinsterte sich. „Also gut. Gimli, da uns deinetwegen der erste Freiwillige kurzzeitig verlassen hat, darfst du nun beginnen."

Daraufhin begab sich Gimli, etwas von blöden Elben nuschelnd, zum Start. Den anderen Sieben war die Erleichterung abzulesen, da sie sich nun nicht mehr als Erste blamieren mussten.

„Bei drei geht es los", sagte Arwen, „eins, zwei, drei!"

„Ähm, was geht jetzt los?", fragte Gimli.

Auch die restlichen Gefährten sahen Arwen fragend an.

„Seid ihr so blöd oder tut ihr nur so? Bei drei müsst ihr loslaufen und ich stoppe die Zeit, die ihr braucht, um den Parcours zu durchqueren."

„Natürlich, das wusste ich doch", nuschelte Gimli in seinen Bart.

„Müssen wir das alle machen?", fragte Frodo nun.

„Ja, ihr müsst alle. Also, dann noch mal von vorne. Eins, zwei, drei!"

Bei Arwens letztem Wort liefen alle Gefährten, bis auf Legolas, auf einmal los, und begannen schon beim ersten Hindernis, einer Wand über die sie mit Hilfe eines Seiles klettern mussten, darüber zu streiten, in welcher Reihenfolge sie hinüber durften.

„Ich bin der Älteste und darf zuerst!", sagte Gandalf und versuchte an den Hobbits vorbei zum Hindernis zu gelangen.

Sam half gerade Frodo sich am Seil hochzuziehen und die anderen beiden Hobbits versuchten, Gandalf aufzuhalten.

Nachdem Gimli sich das Hindernis eine Weile angesehen hatte, begann der mit den Worten „Ein Zwerg ist keine Bergziege" ein Loch in die Wand zu schlagen. Dabei verfehlte er mit seiner Axt nur um ein paar Zentimeter Frodo.

Sam, der das gesehen hatte, ging nun wutschnaubend auf Gimli los: „Du irrer Zwerg hast versucht, Herrn Frodo etwas anzutun!"

„Nein, habe ich nicht. Ich mache hier nur eine Tür rein", antwortete Gimli.

Unterdessen stritten sich auch Boromir und Aragorn, da Boromir sich weigerte nach Aragorn dranzukommen.

„Ich lasse dir doch nicht den Vortritt!"

„Aber ich bin Isildurs Erbe und du musst deinem König vorlassen!"

„Nein, muss ich nicht, ich…"

„SOFORT IST RUHE! UND IHR KOMMT ALLE WIEDER HIERHER ZURÜCK!", schrie Arwen, nachdem sie sich einige Zeit mitangesehen hatte, wie die Gefährten versuchten das erste Hindernis zu bewältigen.

„Gimli, du stellst dich jetzt wieder an den Start und läufst bei Drei los. Ihr anderen werdet in der Ecke dort bei den Volleybällen warten und nichts tun, bis ich euch aufrufe. Habt ihr mich verstanden?"

Ein bejahendes Murmeln war zu hören, als sich alle zu ihren Plätzen begaben.

Während Gimli unter den neugierigen Blicken den Parcours durchquerte, wobei er noch zwei Hindernisse zerschlug, waren Aragorn und Boromir wieder dabei sich zu streiten.

„Ich brauche diesen Hindernislauf nicht zu machen. Schließlich bin ich der König von Gondor!"

„Das bist du nicht. Und außerdem willst du bloß nicht, weil du weißt, dass du so schlecht bist", sagte Boromir mit einem breiten Grinsen.

„Sag das nicht noch mal, du…"

„Du was? Fällt dir etwa nichts ein? Du bist nicht nur zu schlecht für den Parcours, sondern auch noch dumm!"

Aragorn grinste nur. Dann nahm er einen der Volleybälle und warf ihn zielsicher mitten in Boromirs Gesicht. Ein weiterer verfehlte ihn nur um einige Zentimeter, als eine wütende Stimme Aragorn aufhören ließ.

„ICH SAGTE, IHR SOLLT EUCH RUHIG VERHALTEN! Aragorn, du bist der nächste. Wenn du schon soviel Zeit hast, um mit Bällen zu werfen, dann kannst du gleich auch noch den Parcours durchlaufen!"

Aragorn durchlief den Parcours einige Minuten schneller als Gimli, und sah dann mit einem triumphierenden Lächeln zu Boromir.

„Okay, das war nicht schlecht. Als Nächster bitte Frodo", sagte Arwen.

Auch Frodo schaffte den Parcours in unter 10 Minuten und setzte sich dann an das Ende hin, um sich auszuruhen. Nach ihm war Sam an der Reihe.

Dann war ein Poltern zu hören und nur einen Sekundenbruchteil später wurde Bruchtal von Sams markerschütterndem Schrei erfüllt. Er sprang auf und lief so schnell er konnte zu Frodo, der über den Ball gestolpert war, mit dem Aragorn nach Boromir geworfen hatte.

Er merkte nicht einmal, dass er dabei den Hindernisparcours in der Bestzeit durchlief.

"Herr Frodo, geht es dir gut? Oh nein, du stirbst!!!!"

"Ich sterbe wirklich... aber nur, wenn du mir weiter die Luft abschnürst..."

Sam hielt Frodo fest umklammert, der nun langsam begann, blau anzulaufen.

"Oh, Herr Frodo....."

Der Rest des Gesprächs ging in einem Streit von Aragorn und Boromir unter.

"Der tolle Möchtegern - König ist langsamer als ein Hobbit? Da macht sich wohl schon das Alter bemerkbar. Außerdem...."

"HALT ENDLICH DEN MUND!"

"WIESO SOLLTE ICH?"

"WEIL ICH DEIN KÖNIG BIN UND ICH ES DIR BEFEHLE!"

"ACH WIRKLICH, DASS ERKENNE ICH ABER NICHT AN!"

"DASS MUSST DU ABER, SONST....."

Arwen hielt das nicht länger aus, und warf die beiden Streithähne ins Wasser.

In der Zwischenzeit hatte Sam damit begonnen, Frodo Mund-zu-Mund zu beatmen, da dieser bewusstlos geworden war.

Merry und Pippin liefen aufgeregt zu Arwen.

„Arwen, komm schnell, Frodo stirbt. Er ist ganz blau!", rief Merry besorgt.

„Ja, komm schnell. Du musst ihm helfen!", sagte Pippin als die beiden Hobbits bei Arwen angekommen waren.

Legolas, der in diesem Moment zurückkehrte, wurde von Arwen sofort wieder losgeschickt, um Elrond aus der Bibliothek zu holen.

Gimli begann damit, einige Hindernisse zu zerhacken, um mit Merrys und Pippins Hilfe eine Trage aus den Holzstücken zu bauen.

Aragorn und Boromir standen noch tropfend am Flussufer und versuchten, sich gegenseitig mit Blicken zu töten. Nach einem Blick von Arwen jedoch, gingen sie zu Gimli, um beim Bau der Trage zu helfen.

Gandalf saß noch still bei den Volleybällen, aus Angst, dass Arwen wieder anfangen könnte zu schreien.

Als Elrond schließlich in Begleitung von Legolas erschien, ging es Frodo schon wieder besser und Sam hatte sich auch wieder beruhigt.

Da jedoch zwischenzeitlich alle Hindernisse für die Trage auseinander genommen worden waren, beschloss Elrond eine weitere Prüfung für die Gefährten anzusetzen.

„In zwei Tagen wird die letzte Prüfung stattfinden. Danach werden dann diejenigen von euch aufbrechen, die sich als würdig erwiesen haben, um die Mission zu erfüllen."

_Ende Kapitel 2_


	3. Die Kräutersuche

Disclaimer: Alles von Tolkien!

Tangwen: Danke für dein Kommi! Ich hab schon gedacht, dass niemand die Story liest schnief Ich hoffe, dieses Kapitel gefällt dir genauso gut.

_Kapitel 3: Die Kräutersuche_

Die dritte Prüfung fand im Freien statt, nachdem Elrond nicht das Risiko eingehen wollte, dass ihm noch ein Raum zerstört wurde. Er hatte schon genug Probleme damit gehabt, den Hindernisparcours einigermaßen zu reparieren. Außerdem wären die Streitereien zwischen Aragorn und Boromir nicht mehr zu hören, geschweige denn Arwens durchdringende Stimme, und er hätte endlich mal ein wenig Ruhe.

Die Gefährten, Arwen und Elrond hatten sich auf einer kleinen Lichtung versammelt und Arwen gab jedem der Neun einen Zettel.

„Ihr bekommt jetzt jeder eine Nummer", sagte Elrond, „und dann werdet ihr euch anhand eurer Nummer zu drei Gruppen zusammenfinden. Danach wird jede der drei Gruppen eine Aufgabe gestellt bekommen, und wenn ihr fertig seid, kommt ihr wieder hierher zurück."

Dann übernahm Arwen das Wort: „Also, wer die Nummer Eins hat, der stellt sich jetzt links von mir auf. Alle mit der Nummer zwei vor mir und alle mit der Drei rechts von mir."

Die erste Gruppe bestand aus Frodo, Sam und Gandalf, die Zweite aus Aragorn, Boromir und Merry und die dritte Gruppe aus Gimli, Legolas und Pippin.

„So, und jetzt bekommt jede Gruppe eine Schriftrolle mit eurer Aufgabe. Und falls ihr auf die blöde Idee kommen solltet, zu schummeln und einer anderen Gruppe zu folgen, dann könnt ihr das gleich vergessen, da jede Gruppe eine andere Aufgabe bekommen hat."

„Können wir die Gruppe tauschen?", fragte Merry.

„Genau, ich will mit Merry in eine Gruppe.", sagte Pippin.

Arwen sah die beiden missbilligend an: „Die Gruppen wurden ausgelost und ich erlaube keine Änderungen. Ihr beide bleibt bei eurer Gruppe."

„Aber…"

„Kein aber! Ihr werdet jetzt alle mit eurer Gruppe losgehen und eure Aufgabe erledigen! Will sich dazu noch irgendjemand äußern? Nein? Also, dann geht jetzt!"

„Ähm, Arwen?", sagte Aragorn nun.

„Was Aragorn?"

„Also, wir würden ja gern losgehen, aber du hast immer noch die Schriftrollen und…"

„Das weiß ich, hier, und jetzt GEHT ENDLICH LOS!"

Daraufhin begaben sich die drei Gruppen in den Wald, um vor Arwens nächstem Wutanfall die Flucht zu ergreifen. Dieses Glück hatte Elrond nicht.

„Kannst du mir mal sagen, wieso ich eigentlich immer bei diesen Prüfungen dabei sein muss? Ich habe Besseres zu tun. Heute ist die neue Ausgabe meiner Zeitschrift herausgekommen, die ich gern lesen würde, aber nein, du musst mich ja mit hierher schleppen, wo ich den ganzen Tag warten darf, bis sie wieder zurück sind."

„Also, weißt du…"

„Was weiß ich? Dass ich keine Lust habe hier auf dem Boden herumzusitzen ohne etwas zu lesen? Bring mir gefälligst meinen Liegestuhl und meine Zeitschrift!"

„Aber ich muss doch hier warten, bis sie wieder…"

„Das kannst du später tun. Jetzt bringst du mir aber meine Sachen, SOFORT!"

Daraufhin ging Elrond schnell das Gewünschte holen. Er hatte sich noch nie gegen seine Tochter behaupten können. Vielleicht sollte er sie Aragorn auch überlassen, obwohl dieser noch kein König war, solange dieser versprach weit wegzuziehen. Dann hätte er sie wenigstens los.

In der Zwischenzeit hatten sich die Gruppen auf den Weg gemacht, ihre Aufgaben zu lösen.

Frodo, Sam und Gandalf sollten ein spezielles Heilkraut finden, das nach Gandalfs Beschreibung nur in der Gegend von Bruchtal zu finden war. Es war leicht zu erkennen, da es leicht bläulich schimmerte und außerdem nur in der Nähe von kleinen Bächen wuchs. Weiteren Ausführungen Gandalfs hörten die beiden nicht mehr zu, da sie sonst vor Langeweile eingeschlafen wären. Stattdessen suchten sie die Umgebung nach Obst ab, da das Frühstück schon eine Stunde zurück lag.

„Sam, glaubst du, wir finden hier irgendwo Äpfel? Ich bin am verhungern!"

„Du stirbst? Nein das darfst du nicht glauben! Wir werden ganz schnell wieder zurückgehen und…"

„Nein, schon gut! Ich habe nur Hunger, das ist alles."

„Da bin ich aber beruhigt. Aber ich werde mich sofort auf die Suche nach etwas zu Essen machen. Warte du hier mit Gandalf, ich bin gleich zurück!"

Daraufhin verschwand Sam zwischen zwei Sträuchern.

Gandalf, der davon nichts bemerkt hatte, da er weder seine Brille dabei hatte noch sein Hörgerät angeschaltet hatte, lief weiter und erzählte noch immer von der Heilpflanze.

„Gandalf, warte. Sam ist gerade weggegangen."

„… und nur bei Vollmond blüht es, aber auch nur jedes zweite mal, denn…"

„Gandalf? Hörst du mir nicht zu? Wir müssen hier warten, sonst findet Sam uns nicht wieder."

„…Außerdem ist diese Blüte noch viel bemerkenswerter als es den Anschein hat, da man daraus ein gutes Betäubungsmittel herstellen kann, das…"

„GANDALF, HALT AN!", schrie Frodo und zog ihn gleichzeitig am Mantel, damit er endlich stehen blieb.

„Was ist denn?", fragte Gandalf, „Du brauchst nicht gleich grob zu werden, wenn ich dir zu schnell laufe. Sag doch einfach was. Wo ist eigentlich Sam?"

„ER IST SCHNELL WEG UND WIR SOLLEN AUF IHN WARTEN!"

„Was sagst du? Ich verstehe nicht… Oh, jetzt. Was hast du gesagt?"

Gandalf hatte bemerkt, dass sein Hörgerät nicht an war und es schnell eingeschaltet.

„ICH SAGTE, WIR MÜSSEN AUF SAM WARTEN!"

„Ja, aber das ist doch kein Grund gleich zu schreien. Ich verstehe dich hervorragend. So, und jetzt lass uns beide warten, bis er wieder da ist."

Sie waren aber ein ganzes Stück weitergegangen, sodass Sam, der wieder dorthin gekommen war, wo er Frodo verlassen hatte, sie weder sehen, noch hören konnte. Deswegen machte er sich, mit einem Rucksack voller Äpfel, auf die Suche nach Gandalf und Frodo.

Die zweite Gruppe, bestehend aus Aragorn, Boromir und Merry war auch gerade auf der Suche nach einem Heilkraut. Den Angaben nach, wuchs es nur auf der Westseite von Tannen und war sehr schwer zu finden. Vor allem, da es sich perfekt an die Rindenstruktur der Tannen angepasst hatte.

Die drei liefen schon eine Weile herum, ohne auch nur die geringste Spur von der Pflanze gefunden zu haben.

„Also, wir müssen jetzt hier lang…", sagte Aragorn, bevor er von Boromir unterbrochen wurde.

„Erstens, wieso sollte ich dir glauben, und zweitens, wieso sollte ich das tun was du sagst?"

„Also, ich bin hier aufgewachsen und ich kenne mich gut mit Heilkräutern aus."

„Oh gut, ich dachte du willst wieder diese Ich-bin-König-Tour anwenden."

„Nun ja, ich bin dein König, das ist der zweite Grund, wieso du jetzt hier lang gehen wirst!", sagte Aragorn mit einem breiten Grinsen.

„ICH WERDE AUF KEINEN FALL HINTER DIR HERLAUFEN! Diese blöde Pflanze kann ich auch ganz alleine finden!"

„Du kannst das? Das ich nicht lache, dafür bist du viel zu…"

„Dann lach doch, ich gehe jetzt dort entlang und werde dieses Heilkraut vor dir finden!"

Daraufhin lief er in die entgegengesetzte Richtung, die Aragorn gezeigt hatte. Aragorn wollte nicht nach Boromir die Pflanze finden und lief auch los. Merry hatten die beiden ganz vergessen.

„Also, ich bin bei meiner Gruppe geblieben, wenn sie nicht bei mir bleiben, dann kann ich auch nichts machen", sagte Merry zu sich selbst und machte sich dann auf die Suche nach Pippin.

Auch die letzte Gruppe, die von Legolas, Gimli und Pippin gebildet wurde, hatte die Aufgabe ein Heilkraut zu suchen. Dieses wuchs häufig am Rand von Lichtungen und hatte kleine violette und grüne Beeren.

Die drei waren relativ schnell auf eine Lichtung gestoßen, auf der sie die Pflanze fanden.

Pippin, der daraufhin keinen weiteren Grund sah, bei seiner Gruppe zu bleiben machte sich auf die Suche nach Merry.

Legolas und Gimli hatten davon jedoch nichts bemerkt.

Nachdem sie einen Beutel voller Heilkraut gesammelt hatten, hatte Legolas sich hingesetzt, um die Vögel zu beobachten. Gimli hatte bemerkt, dass die Beeren sehr stark färbten, und hatte mit einem breiten Grinsen begonnen grüne Beeren zu sammeln und mit ihrem Saft eine kleine Schale zu füllen.

Da von der Tinte nichts mehr zu sehen war, wollte er Legolas nun die Haare grün einfärben. Er schlich sich von hinten an den Elben heran und wollte gerade die Farbe über Legolas blonde Haare schütten, als dieser aufstand und mit einem bedrohlichen Grinsen auf Gimli zukam.

„Was hattest du denn gerade vor?", fragte Legolas.

Gimli ahnte, dass er nun in Schwierigkeiten war und wich einige Schritte zurück.

„Ach, ich wollte nur, ähm, das schöne Wetter genießen."

„Falsche Antwort", sagte Legolas, wobei sein Grinsen immer breiter wurde und er langsam auf Gimli zukam.

Dann riss er dem Zwerg die Schale aus der Hand und färbte Gimlis Bart in einem leutenden Grün.

Mit den Worten „Rache ist süß" drehte er sich wieder um und ging wieder, um die Vögel zu beobachten.

Gimli war vor Zorn hochrot geworden, was in einem schönen Kontrast zu seinem grünen Bart stand, und plante seine Revanche. Er würde es diesem Elben schon noch zeigen, niemand verunstaltete ungestraft den Bart eines Zwerges.

In der Zwischenzeit hatten Merry und Pippin sich im Wald gefunden und waren auf der Suche nach etwas Essbarem.

Sie waren eine Weile unterwegs, als sie ein Schild mit der Aufschrift ‚Nicht weitergehen!' sahen.

„Glaubst du das gilt für uns Pippin?"

„Weiß nicht, aber jedenfalls hat da jemand etwas, was niemand sehen soll. Komm, schauen wir, was es ist!"

Die beiden liefen weiter und kamen nach kurzer Zeit zu einer kleinen Lichtung, auf der außergewöhnliche Pilze wuchsen. Sie waren sehr groß und hatten eine leicht silberne Färbung.

„Komm, Merry! Die nehmen wir mit und essen sie zu Mittag!"

„Glaubst du, dass sie ungiftig sind?"

„Na klar, aber wir könnten ja sicherheitshalber jemanden probieren lassen."

„Aber von deiner Hälfte."

Die zwei Hobbits nahmen alle Pilze mit, und gingen zurück nach Bruchtal, um sie zuzubereiten.

Kurze Zeit später kam Elrond auf die Lichtung. Er hatte Arwens Zeitschrift nicht gefunden und wollte nicht noch einen Wutanfall riskieren, also hatte er sich dazu entschlossen, nach seinen preisgekrönten Silberpilzen zu sehen.

Niemand außer ihm durfte zu diesen Pilzen und Elrond hatte auch extra noch Schilder aufstellen lassen, um sicher zu gehen, dass niemand hierher kam.

Als er jedoch nach seinen Pilzen sehen wollte, bekam er den Schock seines Lebens.

Am Abend, nachdem alle wieder in Bruchtal angekommen waren, verkündete eine genervte Arwen, sie hatte den ganzen Tag auf ihre Zeitschrift gewartet, dass die Gefährten alle bestanden hatten und sofort aufbrechen sollten.

Elrond hatte dies erklärt, bevor er sich in sein Zimmer eingeschlossen hatte und niemanden mehr zu sich ließ.

_Ende Kapitel 3_

Schreibt mir doch bitte, was ihr von dem Kapitel haltet! liebschau


	4. Der Aufbruch

Disclaimer: Wie in den anderen Kapiteln!

Gil-estel: Danke für dein Lob, hab mich sehr darüber gefreut :)

Wieder mal ein herzliches Dankeschön an meine Beta! wink

_Kapitel 4: Der Aufbruch_

Natürlich konnten die Gefährten nach der bestandenen Prüfung nicht sofort aufbrechen, da noch einiges zu erledigen war. Während dieser ganzen Zeit verließ Elrond jedoch nicht ein einziges Mal sein Zimmer, obwohl es Arwen jeden Tag versuchte.

Sie gab es schließlich auf und widmete sich nun, mit einigen Unterbrechungen, ihren Zeitschriften.

Der Wettstreit zwischen Aragorn und Boromir, wer als Erstes die Heilpflanze findet, war unentschieden ausgegangen, da keiner der beiden die Pflanze finden konnte.

Sie verbrachten den Großteil ihrer Zeit damit, sich darüber zu streiten, ob Boromir Aragorn gehorchen musste oder nicht. In Arwens Nähe jedoch, vertrugen sie sich immer, da sie ständig einen Eimer Wasser bei sich hatte. Außerdem war sie etwas gereizt, seit Elrond sich eingeschlossen hatte und niemand wollte riskieren, dass sie einen Wutanfall bekam.

Die grüne Farbe verschwand langsam aus Gimlis Bart und aus unerfindlichen Gründen hatte das Shampoo von Legolas seine Haare violett verfärbt.

Die Hobbits verrieten nicht, dass sie Gimli mit einer violetten Flüssigkeit und einer Flasche Shampoo in der Hand gesehen hatten, da sie jedes mal in Legolas Nähe einen Lachanfall bekamen.

Sam hatte schließlich Frodo und Gandalf wieder gefunden und gemeinsam waren sie dann zurück nach Bruchtal gegangen, da Gandalf eingefallen war, dass die Heilpflanze, die sie suchen sollten, zu dieser Jahreszeit gar nicht zu finden war.

Gandalf ließ sich in der Zeit vor dem Aufbruch noch eine neue Lesebrille anfertigen, da er öfter darauf angesprochen worden war, ein Buch falsch herum in der Hand zu halten.

Die vier Hobbits hatten sich noch ein Pilzfestmahl zubereitet. Merry und Pippin hatten die anderen beiden eingeweiht, um sich zu vergewissern, ob die Pilze wirklich ungiftig waren.

Zu ihrem Glück bekam Elrond davon nichts mit, denn so wusste er nichts vom Verbleib seiner Pilze, obwohl er die Gefährten in Verdacht hatte.

Schließlich war es soweit und die neun Gefährten konnten aufbrechen. Die Farbe in Gimlis Bart und den Haaren von Legolas hatte sich heraus gewaschen, Gandalf hatte seine neue Brille, Aragorn und Boromir hatten, nach einem Wutanfall Arwens, einen Waffenstillstand geschlossen und die Hobbits hatten alle Pilze in der Umgebung gegessen.

Arwen konnte Elrond schließlich davon überzeugen, die Gefährten noch zu verabschieden und dann gingen die Neun ihrem Schicksal entgegen.

The End

Ich geb zu, das Kapitel ist sehr kurz, aber es gibt ja auch eine Fortsetzung. Die werde ich aber nur on stellen, wenn ich ein paar Kommis bekomme.


End file.
